


My Brother Petechonsis, My Sister Sarpot [Egyptians and Amazons aesthetic]

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: Ancient Egyptian RPF, The Inaros-Petubastis Cycle
Genre: Amazons - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Collage, Drama, Embedded Images, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: »…Möge man veranlassen, daß die Trompete in der Stadt ertönt, sagend: ›Laßt nicht jederman mit diesen Kriegern kämpfen! Sarpot ist die, die zum Kampfplatz kommt, um gegen sie zu kämpfen, da sie ihre Kampfesart kennt.‹ Ich selbst werde mich mit meiner Rüstung gürten. Ich werde zum Kampfplatz kommen. Ich werde sie anrufen. Ich werde sie aufhören lassen. Ich werde sie aufhören lassen zu kämpfen.«Sie sagte: »Was richtig ist, was du sagst.« Sie gürteten sich mit ihrer Rüstung, kamen heraus and kämpften.Египетский царевич пришёл воевать с правительницей страны женщин, а вместо этого случились союз против индийцев и неодолимая любовь.
Relationships: Petechonsis/Sarpot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_визуал_М_Е





	My Brother Petechonsis, My Sister Sarpot [Egyptians and Amazons aesthetic]

**Author's Note:**

> about the characters see:  
> [[eng](http://archiv.ub.uni-heidelberg.de/propylaeumdok/2352/1/Hoffmann_Warlike_women_in_Ancient_Egypt_2008.pdf)] (The Story of Sarpot, p. 54)  
> [[rus](https://ae-lib.org.ua/texts-c/_history_of_world_literature_1__ru.htm#1-1-5)] ("К циклу рассказов о Петубасте относится и сказание об амазонках...")  
> [[de](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%84gypter_und_Amazonen)]

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/0b/8a/1PPCxuL3_o.png)


End file.
